


la Douleur Exquise

by theMiragePrismatic



Series: Calamatology: Once More With Clarity [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMiragePrismatic/pseuds/theMiragePrismatic
Summary: FFXIV Write 2019 - Entry 18 Radiant - bright with joy, hope | Beautiful, joyous, resplendent, lucentIt is the Starlight Celebration and is Aymeric's honor to escort a dear friend through the Ishgardian celebrations.la Douleur Exquise - (French) “exquisite pain”; the heart-wrenching pain that one feels when they love someone they can never have.





	la Douleur Exquise

The streets of Ishgard burst with new life, wreaths draped upon every corner of the stone walls, coloring the flat grey tones of an otherwise staid city, banners and decorations, wreaths, holly and bells, the sound of carols and hymns, the smell of cider and stews.He could breathe in and revel in the Starlight Celebration, come to Ishgard like they had never done before; the people's joy overflowing with new life, the skies clear, the fear banished and Ishgard’s gates were open.

To avoid the teeming mass of people, Aymeric used the local aethershard to the Last Vigil, the stars dancing above.

“Perfect timing,”

He twitched, spinning to the speaker.

Suzune strode over to him on boots nigh unseen under the voluminous red skirt, layered under the gold and black checkered draping of her bogatyr-styled overcoat-gown of red and black. She looked up at him from a feather-adorned black cloche settled against her violet locks, tinged lavender at the ends, pale jade pupils brought out by the ever present tattoos around her eyes, pulling on a pair of stiff gauntlets tipped with gold claws.

“What?" she said to his look of confusion. "It’s cold.”

“Claws?"

“That’s how they were made! It comes with the gown!” She puffed up, defensive and he was hard to press to contain his smile.

“That is not a formal gown, I take it?” Nor commissioned by the Count was his silent question.

She rolled her shoulders, imperiously lifting her gaze. The hardened red leather of the chest section to the golden claws to the faintest weave of aether in the fabric betrayed its origins as a mage’s attire fit for war.

“It’s pretty and comfortable and I’m not freezing to death.” she said primly. “By the way," she grabbed his hand. touching the aethernet shard. "we’re escaping early. Jeweled Crozier.”

The Crozier was bustling and no one paid them the slightest mind.

“Might I ask why an escape was so direly needed?” he asked.

"Izzy abruptly decided to fling her dress in the fire and I aim to have a good Ishgardian Starlight, not be trapped there for hours."

"... in the fire?"

“I told her to get her own gown from not-Ishgard but she did listen? No.” That would explain Suzune's attire.

"I half-expected you to turn up in your armor." Aymeric gestured at her gown; she huffed.

"It's pretty. It gives the impression of 'I am a very rich noble and a very valuable hostage, completely harmless."

That made him guffaw.

“Of course, _you_ wouldn’t believe it," she said. "you’re not a dumb bandit.”

“Thank you.” he said dryly.

"Your hair _is_ long." she mused, adjusting his collar once he mastered himself. He himself had worn a blue, almost black doublet high at the collar - as was common for Elezen - trimmed in gold leafs at every hem.

"Ah..." he touched it self-consciously; perhaps he had been in more of a rush than he realize.... that his hair was everywhere including in his eyes. she batted his hand away.

"You'll ruin it! It's nice. Come."

"You enjoy disrupting things." he accused as she tugged him along, She let their arms hook together, allowing him some control of their pace through the market.

Her grin was positively evil. “I enjoy chaos. But not the 'oh, no you are disrupting the etiquette fabric of our society!’ kind. I would prefer death.”

“I think your enemies would say otherwise."

“You’re getting cheekier, Seigneur Commandant,” she scolded, voice canting over his title in that mischievous, dangerous way it always did - her already low voice pitching over it in a way that shouldn’t affect him so.

“I attribute it to your good influence.”

“Me, a good influence!” her eyes crinkled up trying to hold in laughter. “I’m terrible; you need a new role model.”

“I don’t believe I stated you were my role model.” he said not holding back his chuckle, drawing her close as if they shared a secret, a moment in a space all their own. He let him believe in more, this illusion.

A warning. Don't do this. Step back. Put some space between them.

She wavered down the sweeping flight of stairs and he drew the shorter woman close.

"You people are far too fond of stairs." she complained, a common complaint whether in be in the city proper or any Ishgardian structure.

_They spiral Aymeric. I'm afraid I'll just dizzy and tip over into empty space!_

The memory makes him cling to her more tightly and she, being affectionate with everyone she likes, does not mind. "Lominsa towers high above the sea, in the middle of a bay." he pointed out.

"We have _ramps_. Only ramps. Except in the Mizzenmast."

"Never fear; I'll not let you fall."

She laughed, her voice high and bright, likes bells she was named for.

One could not really call her radiant - the light seem shy away from her, warm hues did not even settle in her skin, her eyes were lucent, like palest ice, save for the splash of red painted on the bow of her lips - and that was a dangerous thought.

“Never change Aymeric,” she said, fondly, the teasing fading, genuine smile settling in her eyes. "Come, regale me with Starlight tales! Tell me the Ishgardian ones."

Relieved for the distraction, he was eager to oblige her, the conversation and the need to escape the chill, provoking a hasty way to the Proving Grounds.

The music was joyous, the place teeming with people, the scent of evergreens and cider mixing with light perfumes, the whirl of colors and laughter - "A dance?"

"Before the festivities! To warm everyone up." A presiding knight called. "Would you like to check your outwear?"

The only thing she had to check was her hat, revealing the braid that wrapped around her head like crown.He tugged her in, hearing her laughter.

"Very bold, Seigneur Commandant,” she praised, a glint in her eye.

"I was under the impression you were quite the dancer."

"Aye - with people who aren't a head or more taller than I." she shot back but did not resist when he pulled her into the dancing crowd, magicked faeries and bells dancing over head.

“Might I say, you are resplendent this evening," he said couching it in jest, a jest between friends.

Resplendent - yes that was a good word. Her hair wasn’t spun gold but finest violet - she was like the dangerous pull of the ocean, her red, black and golds not a softening but a warning, a warning of the caracal in the dark, pretty patterns inviting the unwary closer to her claws.

And she threw back her head in a guffaw, before falling against him laughing into his chest. "You are too much."

"You laugh every time," he sighed with jest but a twinge he hid away. "I speak the truth."

"Won't stop me from laughing," she chuckled. "You are too much; never change, Aymeric."

"Does that mean I may continue showering you with compliments?"

"I do _love_ compliments."

"Has no one ever cautioned you against vanity?"

"What's to caution against? I _am _the best person in the world."

He didn't bother to hold in his laughter, her smile utterly smug. "Humility was never your strong suit. Tell me, what do you plan to do after this?"

"After Starlight? Escape from the cold!"

“I gathered as much,” he chided, ignoring the pang. Of course, she would - Ishgard was not her home. “But i meant, what's your next adventure?"

A reminder. A reminder to himself.

As she perked up and told him, of the Salt Strand and dangerous forays, of the sea and the wind - She was Lominsan, an adventurer, and she was going to leave Ishgard. She would trail the wind, walk the long road and sail endless seas.

He would revel in what she would give him, her company, her care, her affection. She would indulge his requests for tales with gladness and visit a cold city even as she bundled in ten layers to stay warm but she was unfathomable and he could not imagine anyone who could win her heart, like he wished he could.

She would drink and laugh with him and press a chaste kiss to his cheek and give a tight hug. She would sweep out the door.

Suzune would break his heart.

And he would let her; it was a small price to pay for her company.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna retcon Aymeric's unrequited love for her buuuut...


End file.
